


听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

听说帝君爱上了一只九尾狐？

青丘九尾狐羡X含光帝君叽

内容瞎编，私设严重，非喜勿入 

第45章 美梦成真

魏婴觉得身旁的榻一沉，便是蓝忘机躺了过来，魏婴刚想躺下，却被一双手拉了过去，被拽进一个满满的怀抱里。魏婴的心里咯噔一下，这两人这么侧躺着搂得这么紧，自己别一会儿出漏子啊。这越想越不好，蓝忘机怀里的感觉太过美好，他的下巴贴着自己的额头，魏婴觉得脸也要烧了起来，最要命的，竟是自己已经略有些起了反应。

魏婴悄悄地往后挪了挪腿,好跟蓝忘机拉开些距离,却是被蓝忘机一把按住道：“怎么了？”

魏婴一怔，今日帝君果然哪里有点不对劲，从前他除了那日喝醉酒折腾完了之后这样死命地抱着自己之外，还不曾这样颇有些暧昧的抱过自己的人形。

“没……”魏婴有些结结巴巴道，“我腿痒蹭一下。”

“嗯。”蓝忘机那一声低低的嗓音在魏婴耳边拂过，直挠得他心底一酥，要命，再这样下去要露馅了。魏婴急忙尽量分神，扯七扯八的想些别的，嗯，那蝎子蛰得真疼，嗯，鱼汤真好吃。

“魏婴……”蓝忘机用下巴蹭了蹭魏婴的额头，魏婴又是浑身一阵酥&软，帝君今日是怎么了，魏婴心想，真是怎么要命怎么来，完全不晓得自己整个儿就诱人到家了么，我要是又忍不住了要怎么办？！

正在魏婴胡思乱想之际，突然，像是被一道闪电击中似的，魏婴全身一僵，头脑里一阵空白，他所有的知觉能感受到的，是一个柔软而炙热的吻，覆着他的唇，像是要将他全部吞没，他连呼吸都不会了。

那吻越来越深，魏婴头脑里一片混乱，这会儿他什么都想不明白，只能跟着本能的趋势，微微张开嘴，试探着伸着舌尖轻轻的舔了舔蓝忘机的嘴唇，而下一刻，叫他更加神魂颠倒的，是蓝忘机探入他嘴里的舌，交&缠着舔舐着他敏感的舌尖，魏婴所有的自制力，在这一刻崩塌。

除了热烈的回应着蓝忘机的吻之外，魏婴不知道自己还能做什么，环着蓝忘机腰身的双手抱得更紧，呼吸也急促起来。魏婴只觉得蓝忘机翻了身上来，伏在他身上自上而下的吻他，那吻从他的唇上缓缓往下挪，顺着他的脸颊滑到了他的脖颈上。魏婴浑身像是被点燃了，这样的蓝忘机太不真切了，却叫人迷得云里雾里，魏婴不住喃喃道：“帝君……”

“嗯……”蓝忘机低沉而有磁性的嗓音就在他耳边撩拨着，魏婴只觉得蓝忘机环着他肩背的手脱开了一只，顺着他的侧腰滑了下去，停在他的腰带处，轻轻地一抽，魏婴浑身猛地一颤。

“魏婴……好么？”蓝忘机在他耳畔低声呢喃。

魏婴像是幡然醒悟过来，忙道：“好，好……”那声音从嗓子里滑出来，却像是情迷似的呻&吟，连魏婴自己也是羞得脸烧起来，双手颤抖着沿着蓝忘机的腰身摩挲，寻他腰带的结。

太过紧张，竟连蓝忘机腰带上的结都寻不到，但自己的衣裳倒是被缓缓地解了开来，蓝忘机那如同春日细雨般密密的吻落在魏婴的肩上，锁骨上，以及他胸前的小小的茱萸上，真叫魏婴几乎想要尖叫起来。终于寻着了蓝忘机的衣结，魏婴却手忙脚乱地抽错了带子，把结打得更死了。

蓝忘机忍不住笑了起来，他原本只当魏婴应该很在行，却没想到是这么个慌乱的模样，只得一只手支着榻，一只手解了自己的衣带，一抖，那外衣便落了下来，魏婴伸手摸过去，蓝忘机身上只穿着件柔软的棉质里衣，魏婴松了一口气，还好这会儿帝君没穿个四五层，不然真不知道要解到什么时候去。

魏婴刚刚摸上蓝忘机的腰带，正要寻那衣结，只觉得又一件衣裳抖落了下来，魏婴再伸手一探，便贴上了蓝忘机赤&裸的胸口。魏婴指尖一烫，情不自禁地用力抱住蓝忘机，贪婪地吻着他的肩，他的脖颈，他的唇，两人紧紧相拥，肌肤相贴，魏婴激动地一遍又一遍地唤着“帝君，帝君”。

纠缠之间，魏婴的腿触到了一件硬物，魏婴这才一回神，今日真是慌乱极了，光顾着抱着亲着不撒手，竟是忘了正事。魏婴的腿磨蹭着缠上了蓝忘机的腰，蓝忘机伸手托了托魏婴的后腰，魏婴便觉得入口被抵住了。

魏婴几乎透不过气来，那物极其缓慢地渐渐推&入，魏婴只觉得浑身的汗毛都要站起来了，他紧紧的咬着嘴唇，却被蓝忘机吻住了撬开他的唇齿，随着一入到底的快&感，终于一声长长的却微微颤抖的呻&吟声，从魏婴的唇里溢了出来。

魏婴觉得蓝忘机吻着他的唇向上扬了起来，羞得忙止住了那声音，却不想那物才刚缓缓地退了些出去，却又一下支了进来，一阵战栗的感觉直冲头顶，“唔……”这回魏婴是再也管不住自己的喉咙，喘着气哼了起来。

魏婴从来不知道，这样温柔缓慢的厮磨也会叫他如此疯狂，刻意放慢了的动作，却叫他每寸肌肤、每根神经都更加灵敏起来，不过是那一下一下的深&入，却把他推到了奔溃的边缘，连那在耳边的呼吸呢喃，都像是煽风点火推波助澜般，急速将他送上巅峰。

“啊……”魏婴浑身一紧，再也忍不住地泄了出来，那酥酥麻麻的感觉在身上急速蔓延。

魏婴喘着气缓过神来，却觉得身上的人作势要起身退出去，忙一把环住他的腰身道：“帝君？”

“嗯？”蓝忘机吻了吻魏婴的额头道，“你歇一歇吧，我去打个水。”

“啊？”魏婴忙拽住他的胳膊道，“可帝君不是还没……”

“无妨，我怕你累。”蓝忘机道。

魏婴一阵晕道：“哪有这样的？”

“那要怎样？”

魏婴一阵面红耳赤，心里暗念这榆木帝君简直不知要说他什么好，扭捏半天道：“帝君不用顾我，尽兴便好。”

“哪能不顾你？”蓝忘机沉声道。

“哎！”魏婴撒娇般的在蓝忘机肩上轻轻一锤道，“你真是……”

“嗯？”蓝忘机有些不解了。

“你继续啊！”魏婴觉得他不如找个地洞钻下去得了，只把脸深深地埋在蓝忘机的肩窝里。

“真的没关系？不会太累？”蓝忘机推开一些魏婴，仔细查看他的脸色道。

“哎呀，真的没关系啦！”魏婴用手捂着脸道。

“累要说。”

“知道了！”魏婴嗔道。

……

魏婴觉得他的神识像是浮在半空中，身体的愉悦以及心中的满足让他快活得几乎想要哭出声来，当最后蓝忘机紧紧地抱着他声声唤着他释&放在他身体里时，魏婴觉得他的美梦终于成真了，甚至比他奢望的还要好许多许多。蓝忘机自始至终都非常温柔，不曾弄&痛他一星半点，他能明显地感觉到，蓝忘机待他，就像是怀抱着一件稀世珍宝，爱不释手却又小心翼翼。而这，是他从未感受到过的。

那天夜里，他安心而幸福的躺在蓝忘机的臂弯里，侧脸贴着他的肩窝，听着他的心跳，整个世界里都是他好闻的淡淡檀香味，魏婴觉得，这是他有生以来最美好的一个夜晚。

魏婴觉得大约是天亮了，他迷迷糊糊地扭了扭，不知不觉中眼前竟是有些模糊的影子，啊，是帝君肩膀好看的弧度，外头的晨光照进屋子里，勾勒出蓝忘机好看的侧影。

魏婴突然一怔，“啊”地一声喊了出来。蓝忘机也一清醒，刚张开眼睛，便看到魏婴睁着两只大眼睛目瞪口呆地看着自己。

蓝忘机一个激灵，撑起身子一把抓住魏婴道：“魏婴，你看得见了？”

只听魏婴一声尖叫道：“啊！帝君，我看见了！我看见了！”说着便揉了揉眼睛又瞪着蓝忘机瞧，一张小脸顿时灿烂起来，那眼角眉梢令人怀念而熟悉的俏皮神色，叫蓝忘机再也挪不开眼。

“魏婴！”蓝忘机激动地一把抱住魏婴道，“太好了！终于能看见了！”

魏婴在他怀里咯咯地笑，两人扭作一团，闹得床帐里也热腾起来。

“咦？”魏婴稍稍往后退了退，伸手拉了蓝忘机的一缕白发道，“帝君，你的头发……怎么白了？”

蓝忘机这才回过神来，伸手缓缓将魏婴揉进怀里，低声道：“无妨，只是元神耗了些许，只要你不嫌难看就好。”

魏婴略略挣开，半撑起身子来，眼里颇有些担忧地仔细摸了摸蓝忘机银白的发丝，缓缓道：“怎会难看，帝君如何都是最好看的，但帝君，你为何会元神耗至如此？”

蓝忘机拉过魏婴的一只手握在手心里道：“无事，如今都好了。”

“帝君！”魏婴突然炸了毛道，“他们可是为难你？！”说着眼里竟是噙着些泪光。

“无妨，魏婴，现在我们都好。”蓝忘机微微笑道。

“他们这些骗子！”魏婴气极，高声道，“我都把眼睛送了他们，他们怎能这样待你！”


End file.
